A Rainy Day's Night
by underxxthexxmoon
Summary: After a chance encounter in the Head's bathroom, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna enjoy a night of torture...Who are they torturing? None other than the famous Malfoy and Zabini. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did, I would be in the Carribian sipping margarittas and hanging all over my rockstar boyfriend instead of sitting here in my room listening to ICP.

* * *

A Rainy Days Night

"The sky is angry tonight," Luna said. A clap of thunder was her only response.

"It has been raining all day," Hermione said, her forehead pressed against the glass, "when was the last time we had a storm this bad?" she asked, turning to her best friend Ginny.

"I don't remember," Ginny said without looking up. She was sitting on Hermione's bed painting her toenails a violent shade of hot pink, "but it's good you made Headgirl. I don't think I could stand another year around Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione. It's too bad I couldnt be your roommate. Lucky Ginny." Luna said, "I wish I had've been a Griffindor."

"Don't say I'm lucky. I still have to share a common room with Malfoy. And Zabini!" Ginny complained.

"You know, Zabini has the hots for you, Ginny," Luna said with a smirk.

Ginny turned bright red, stood up, and threw Hermione's pillow at Luna, "How dare you say such a thing!"

"The way your face matches your toes tells me you like him too," Hermione joked.

"Gahh!" shreiked Ginny as she stormed off to the Head's bathroom.

"Now what about you and Malfoy?" Luna directed at Hermione.

"I can't believe they would even him I like Blaze. But I have heard from other people Blaze likes me. Hmm..." Ginny thought as she stepped into the shower. "He is rather hot, I guess. Those dreamy green eyes. Stop. Stop it! I, a Griffindor, can not think about a slimy Slytherin like this! Especially not Zabiny." Ginny stopped thinking and started scrubbing her scalp as if to wash away the thoughts. Thirty minutes later, a fully clean Ginny stepped out of the shower, and directly into the same Slytherin she had been thinking about earlier, Blaze Zabini.

"Ginny!?!"

"Blaize!?!"

"What are you doing here?" Blaize stammared, now fully aware of Ginny's lack of clothing.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now if you wold kindly step aside so I could get a towel?" Ginny snapped, still totally nude.

"Um," Blaize said, "sure."

"And please stop staring at me as if I were a piece of meat!" Ginny snapped as she stormed past him, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

Blaize turned after her and caught her by her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Ginny said with a smirk, "but you owe me big time! Come by later and we can discuss how you will pay me back! Bring Malfoy." and with that and a wink, Ginny went back to her room.

"I wonder what's keeping Ginny," Hermione said one second before a red-faced Ginny busted through the door muttering to herself. She stalked over to her bed and threw herself down and started screaming.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" both Luna and Hermione asked as they ran over to sit beside her.

"How could I have been so stupid. I can't believe what just happened!!!" she wailed.

"What?" Luna asked, clearly confused.

Ginny proceded to tell them both the story, pausing at the perfect places for maximum effect.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione exclaimed. "and you invited them here to dicuss their punishment?" Hermione asked with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Yeah..." Ginny said.

Hermione grinned. It wasn't a good smile either. It was a smile neither Ginny or Luna had ever seen from anyone, especially not good girl Hermione. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope not," Luna said with dread.

"Do you want to have some fun tonight? We could so mess with their heads..." Hermione said with that same evil smile, leaving her meaning to both girls imaginations.

"Well-" whatever Ginny was about to say was cut off by a loud knocking on their bedroom door.

"That must be them. Are you with me?"

* * *

**AN-**okies..there's chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I know it is short, but if you have any suggestions of what the next chapter should be, let me know.

_Dedicated to_ _Trevor Atwell ( 1991- Thanksgiving Break 2006 )_


End file.
